Le Terrier du silence
by Zephineange
Summary: Les fêtes de Noël sont finies mais même si elles l'épuisent, Molly aimerait les voir durer toujours... En Avent toutes ! (partie III)


**Le Terrier du silence**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le troisième ! Je sais je sais, je ne suis pas d'une grande régularité au niveau des heures de mise en ligne... ^^' Cet OS est un peu moins drôle que les précédents, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser en écoutant la chanson _Châtenay-Malabry _de Vincent Delerm, qui me fait toujours un petit quelque chose. Au départ, ce ne devait pas être très joyeux, mais comme vous allez pouvoir le voir, Molly ne s'est pas laissée faire ! XD

**Disclaimer :** Je suis en train de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'en faire pour les deux premiers, shame on me. Bref, rien, si ce n'est Clare et sa famille, n'est à moi, tout est à la grande JKR, à qui je dois beaucoup de choses... Merci à elle.

**Remerciements :** Aelis et fidjet, merci à vous (vous aurez peut-être droit à un pull fait main pour Noël).

**Personnage :** Molly Weasley

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ma chère Clare,

Il y a bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Thomas va bien ? Et tes enfants ? Tes petit-enfants ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu me disais que le petit Steven venait tout juste d'apprendre à dire maman, je suis sûre qu'il doit parler sans problème maintenant...

Ici, la vie suis tranquillement son cours, et je peux enfin me reposer de toutes les émotions et de toute la fatigue que me procurent immanquablement les fêtes de Noël. Je sais que je devrais de temps en temps accepter de ne pas en prendre l'entière responsabilité mais que veux-tu ? C'est la seule fois dans l'année où je peux espérer réunir tous mes enfants et leurs familles. Je dois avouer qu'avec tous les enfants et ceux qui ne sauraient tarder, ça devient difficile de trouver une place à tout le monde. Mais bon, en se serrant un peu, on finit par y arriver.

Cette année, j'avais aussi invité Andromeda, tu l'as rencontrée au mariage de Bill, et son petit-fils Teddy, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et Harry était si content de voir son filleul... Il est très occupé avec son travail au Ministère. Tu savais qu'on envisageait de le faire passer à la direction du service des aurors ? Ce n'est encore qu'un projet, mais Ginny semble certaine que c'est plus qu'un simple plan sur le papier. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si elle dit ça parce qu'elle a vraiment des sources fiables ou parce qu'elle aime mettre le pauvre Harry mal à l'aise en abordant le sujet. Je suppose qu'il y a un peu des deux, ma fille a toujours été d'une nature profondément taquine comme tu le sais...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de nature taquine, Teddy semble beaucoup tenir de sa mère. Il a passé tout le dîner à reproduire nos visages, avec plus ou moins de succès, juste pour nous montrer à quel point il maîtrisait ses talents de métamorphomage. En tout cas, c'était une des choses les plus drôles que j'aie jamais vue... Hermione et Ginny se tordaient tellement les côtes qu'elles ont été obligées de sortir pour reprendre leur souffle, c'est vrai qu'avec les bébés qui approchent, il faut qu'elles fassent attention. D'autant que pour Hermione c'est le premier. Ron a beau me dire que sa femme n'est pas en sucre, je sais à quel point c'est épuisant de porter un enfant, et j'ai fortement insisté à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas s'il fini par accepter ce que je disais parce qu'il y croyait ou parce qu'Hermione lui a jeté un regard noir. J'aime à croire que c'est la première option, mais je ne me fais guère d'illusions, heureusement que sa femme a un peu plus la tête sur les épaules que lui. Si on l'écoutait, les bébés seraient apportés par des licornes ! Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un enfant pareil et comment il a fait pour passer les tests de l'école des aurors... Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas.

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir deux nouveaux petit-enfants ! J'espère que ça poussera mes enfants à venir voir plus souvent leur mère comme ça... Depuis qu'ils sont tous partis, je me sens un peu seule. Je me plains du travail que me procurent les fêtes mais en réalité j'en suis ravie. Quand on s'occupe pendant vingt ans d'une aussi grande famille, ça fait bizarre de se retrouver livrée à soi-même dans une maison qui a rarement été silencieuse par le passé. Même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, avec toutes les lettres que je recevais dans lesquelles ils me demandaient conseil ou me parlaient de leurs journées, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient un peu avec moi. Maintenant qu'ils ont leur propre vie, c'est comme s'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'espère que mes petit-enfants prendront bientôt en partie la relève.

J'ai proposé à Ginny et à Harry de leur prendre James pendant quelques jours s'ils veulent partir un peu en vacances. Ils doivent me l'amener dans une semaine, ils ne voulaient pas partir juste après Noël de peur d'avoir trop de monde partout.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de tous les restes du repas de fête moi, je pensais qu'ils resteraient un peu mais ils sont tout partis comme l'éclair. Charlie devait retourner en Chine, son équipe a trouvé des œufs qui pourraient appartenir à une nouvelle espèce de dragon, Bill, George, Percy et Ron devaient aller déjeuner dans la famille de leur femme, et Harry avait accepté de travailler aujourd'hui. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour le complexe du héros de ce garçon. Et Ginny a préféré rentrer parce qu'elle était fatiguée, Andromeda l'a raccompagnée avec Teddy. À un moment tout le monde se marchait dessus, et un instant plus tard, il n'y a plus personne. Je t'écris au milieu des vestiges du petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de débarrasser, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore un peu là comme ça.

Arthur va sans doute quitter son travail au Ministère. Il me dit que ça l'ennuie et qu'il préfère expérimenter à la maison, mais au fond je sais que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas envie de me laisser toute seule. Tu le connais, c'est un maladroit avec un grand cœur. Mais tu sais, ça me plairait bien de l'avoir plus souvent à la maison, et ses idiots de chef ne comprendront sa valeur que quand ils l'auront perdu de toute façon. J'ai conscience de ce que je vais y gagner moi...

Mais j'écris, j'écris, et j'en oublie le pourquoi de cette lettre. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes prendre le thé un jour prochain. J'ai le temps maintenant alors le jour et la date que tu veux me conviennent ! J'ai toujours préféré discuter de vive voix plutôt que d'envoyer de simples lettres, même si vu la longueur de celle-ci tu serais en droit d'en douter.

Je t'embrasse mon amie et espère te voir très vite,

Molly

PS : Les garçons ont enfin réussi à dégnommer le jardin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de ne plus voir ces affreuses bestioles sortir leur postérieur des trous qu'ils creusent pendant que je prépare le déjeuner.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, pour me le dire si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs XD).

À demain !


End file.
